dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Matsuzaka Keiko
Perfil thumb|250px|Matsuzaka Keiko *'Nombre:' 松坂慶子 (まつざか けいこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Matsuzaka Keiko *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Esposo/guitarrista de jazz Haruhiko Takauchi y dos hijos Dramas *Ooku Sai Shusho (Fuji TV, 2019) *Manpuku (NHK, 2018) *Sego-don (NHK, 2018) *DOCTORS SP (TV Asahi, 2018) *Saigo no Dousoukai (TV Asahi, 2017) *Hayako-sensei, Kekkon Surutte Hontou desu ka? (Fuji TV, 2016) *Koi no Sanriku Ressha Kon de Iko! (NHK, 2016) *Sumika Sumire (TV Asahi, 2016) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015-2016) *Hana Moyu (NHK, 2015) *Bonkura (NHK, 2014) *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku. (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.10-11 *Kyokuhoku Rhapsody (NHK, 2013) *Biblia Koshodou no Jiken Techou (Fuji TV, 2013) *Naniwa Shonen Tanteidan (TBS, 2012) *Quilt no Ie (NHK, 2012) *Madonna Verde (NHK, 2011) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku as Kusunoki Machiko (Fuji TV, 2010) *Gegege no Nyobo (NHK, 2010) *Shukumei 1969-2010 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Sakuya Konohana (NHK, 2010) *Konkatsu Rikatsu (NHK, 2009) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Erai Tokoro ni Totsuide Shimatta! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Maguro (TV Asahi, 2007) *Jukunen Rikon (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Otouto (TV Asahi, 2004) *Mother and Lover (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ningen no Shomei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.6 *Ranpo R ''Kuro Tokage (NTV, 2004) *Taiyou no Kisetsu (TBS, 2002) *Natsu no Hi no Koi (NHK, 2002) *Shotoku Taishi (NHK, 2001) *Onna to Ai to Mystery (TV Tokyo, 2001-present) *Okoru Otoko, Warau Onna (NHK, 1999) *Mori Motonari (NHK, 1997) *Ma no Kisetsu (TBS, 1995) *Haruno Nami (NHK, 1985) *Shiroi Hamon (TBS, 1977) *Genroku Taiheiki (NHK, 1975) *Kunitori Monogatari (NHK, 1973) *Okusama wa 18-sai (TBS, 1971) ep.41- Películas *Boku ni, Aitakatta (2019) *Ningyo no Nemuru Ie (2018) *Kukai (2018) *Blowing in the Winds of Vietnam / Betonamu no Kaze ni Fukarete (2015) *GARO and the Wailing Dragon / Garo - Soukoku no Maryu (2013) *Tug of War! / Tsuna Hiichatta! (2012) *Train Brain Express / Bokutachi Kyuukou - A Ressha de Ikou - (2012) *Shodo Girls: Blue Blue Sky / Aoi Aoi Sora (2011) *Abacus and Sword / Bushi no Kakeibo (2010) *Free and Easy 20: Final / Tsuribaka Nisshi 20: Final (2009) *Ogonka: Hisureba hana, shisureba cho (2010) *Honokaa Boy (2009) *Instant Swamp / Insutanto Numa (2009) *Osaka Hamlet (2009) *Grave Of The Fireflies (2008) *The Signs of Love / Mirai Yorozu (2007) *Glory to the Filmmaker! / Kantoku: Banzai! (2007) *The Inugamis / Inugamike no Ichizoku (2006) *The Go Master / Wu Qingyuan (2006) (2006) *Waru (2006) *Yokkakan no Kiseki/ Miracle in Four Days (2005) *Color Blossoms / Toh Sik (2004) *Runin: Banished (2004) *The Boat to Heaven / Shoro Nagashi (2003) *The Ripples / Sazanami (2002) *The Happiness of the Katakuris / Katakuri-ke no Kofuku (2001) *Sakuya: Yokaiden (2000) *Pinch Runner (2000) *Ping Pong Bath Station / Takkyu onsen (1998) *Dr. Akagi / Kanzo sensei (1998) *Mouri Motonari (1997) *Shin izakaya yurei (1996) *A Mature Woman / Onna zakari (1994) *Tora-san 46 / Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajiro no endan (1993) *Goodbye Mama / Gubbai Mama (1991) *The Sting of Death / Shi no toge (1990) *The Rage of Love | Hana no ran (1988) *Lady Camellia | Tsubaki Hime (1988) *The Great Department Store Robbery | On'na sakasemasu (1987) *Carefree Goddesses / Jiyu na megami tachi (1987) *Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies / Kinema no tenchi (1986) *Beyond the Shining Sea / Hako kirameku hate (1986) *House on Fire / Kataku no hito (1986) *Nezumi kozo kaito den (1984) *Shanghai Rhapsody (1984) *Make-up / Kesho (1984) *Legend of Eight Samurai / Satomi hakken-den (1983) voz de Princess Fuseh *Meiso chizu (1983) *Theatre of Life / Jinsei gekijo (1983) *Fall Guy / Kamata koshin-kyoku (1982) *The Go Masters / Mikan no taikyoku (1982) *Lovers Lost / Dotonborigawa (1982) *Tora-san 27: Tora-san's Love in Osaka / Otoko wa tsurai yo: Naniwa no koino torajiro (1981) *The Gate of Youth / Seishun no mon (1981) *Bad Sorts / Warui yatsura (1980) *The Three Undelivered Letters / Haitatsu sarenai santsu no tegami (1979) *Bandits vs. Samurai Squadron / Kumokiri Nizaemon (1978) *The Incident / Jiken (1978) *Double Clutch / Daburu kuracchi (1978) *Utareru mae-ni ute! (1976) *The Last Samurai / Okami yo rakujitsu o kire (1974) *Stray Dog / Nora inu (1973) *Ai yori aoku (1973) *Sword of Fury / Miyamoto Musashi (1973) *Ordinary Darkness / Kuro no honryu (1972) *Play / Asobi (1971) *Rikugun rakugohei (1971) *Ju hyo ereji (1971) *Green Light to Joy / Chichiko gusa (1967) Reconocimientos *'2019 27th Hashida Prize Award Ceremony:' Hashida Prize por Sego-don y Manpuku *'2019 15th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE (Winter):' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Manpuku *'2019 Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix Winter:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Manpuku Curiosidades *Su padre es coreano y su madre es japonesa. *Su padre vino a Japón para trabajar en 1938 y luego se mudó a la ciudad de Himeji, en la Prefectura de Hyogo, y allí en su lugar de trabajo conoció a la madre de Keiko. *En 1990 se casó con el guitarrista de jazz Haruhiko Takauchi. Se fue a vivir a Nueva York y allí tuvó a sus dos hijos. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Matsuzaka Keiko.jpg Matsuzaka Keiko 2.jpg Matsuzaka Keiko 3.jpg Matsuzaka Keiko 4.jpeg Matsuzaka Keiko 5.jpg Matsuzaka Keiko 6.jpg Matsuzaka Keiko 7.jpg Matsuzaka Keiko 8.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante